Reflective Dimensions
by demonlifehealer
Summary: Dimensions can easily be torn and thoughts can warp into completely different dimensions. Walter/Henry. Anal, Angst, mild torture, obsession, mild bondage, ect.
1. The gift from mother

Alright! Well here it is! I know that alot of people don't know this pairing but some of my loyal fans who are AMAZING said that they wanted to read it and they would if I put in foot notes. Well I'm putting them at the top! SO READ UP HERE IF THIS IS THE FIRST TIME YOU ARE READING ABOUT THIS COUPLE OR A SILENT HILL 4 FIC!!

1. Eileen is Henry's next door neighbor who gets sucked into Walter's dimension. She follows Henry everywhere and it seems like she has a crush on henry. When she was a child she showed Walter kindness by giving him a doll. The adult Walter tries to kill her in the game but the "child" Walter stopped him. He later possesses her in the game.

2. Walter has two different personalities. One is seen as a child who wants to see his mother but other than that is innocent. The second one is the adult who murders people to "wake up" his mother. He believes that the apartment 302 actually is his mother.

3. Henry lives in apartment 302. In the game he suddenly wakes up and his font door is chained shut from the inside and the windows won't break. He is trapped there until the wall opens up and he goes to Walter's dimension.

4. Walter has to do a ritual to wake up his mother by killing people. There are special names for each of his victims and Henry's is the "reciever of wisdom." Walter plans on and tries to kill Henry many times in the game.

5. There are different worlds in silent hill 4. They are the apartment world that is an apartment. The hospital world. The water prison world and the forst world. I think that's it.

6. All of the monsters have were made in Walter's reaction to something. The monster I describe below was made to show how Walter viewed men. Their official name is Gum head. Please enjoy!

* * *

The murderer smirked a sadistic smirk as he looked down at Eileen. That poor little pawn. The female looked blankly up from her sitting position on the cold floor. They were in the water prison dimension again. In all truth it wasn't her fault, Walter knew that, but she had to get out of his way. Walter smirked again as she ran his hands through his dirty blond locks as if he was considering something. It had been so simple. All he had to do was possess her and she came right to him. Only this time that whore wouldn't get away. And her precious Henry wouldn't be there to save her. Walter had made sure to send some of his minions to keep the receiver of wisdom busy.

The woman sat there. Her pink stripped shirt stained with dirt and blood. He skin was pale from the blood loss. She had dark bags under her eyes from crying and not sleeping, not to mention the possession. But now she was just a doll. Walter believe it or not had a heart. Eileen was the first person to ever show him kindness, so he would let her stay numb as she died. Still though the kindness wasn't enough to stop the rage from coming up as he swung his foot into the blond lady's face. A grunted breath exited her.

"Stupid whore. You thought that you could steal what was MINE did you?" Walter calmly asked the rhetorical question as he pulled out a knife from his pocket. Walter teasingly ran the knife over her skin before he ruthlessly slid it into her cheek. Once again the broken lady didn't make a sound as the flesh was being cut. The walls seemed to cry out as if they were alive, which in all honesty they were for Eileen's blood. He continued this until the flesh was loosely hanging off her body. She looked like some horrible deformed Halloween decoration only instead of plastic this was real. He smirked as he went down to her arms and gave all of her limbs the exact same treatment.

Walter hated this lady. She had an affection toward his receiver of wisdom. She was trying to steal Mother's gift away from him. But no, that would be her last mistake. His "good" side had intervened last time but not now. That stupid whore would never think about touching what was his again.

She should have known better than to try to come onto HIS Henry. His Henry who mother had chosen. Precious Henry. Walter didn't know how his obsession had started but he soon began to realize that the receiver of wisdom and him weren't that different. Maybe it was when he was chasing after Henry when he began to notice how strong the apartment 302 tenant was when he lifted that lead pipe over his head when he was crushing his minions. Especially those that his mind created to represent men. Those decaying ape like people who walked on all fours and then would jump to attack. How strong and perfect that Henry was. He truly was fitting of the title "receiver of wisdom".

Walter always hated men, but for some reason Henry seemed to be the exception. Henry lived with Mother. Therefore Henry must be good. The murderer liked to think that maybe Henry was a gift from Mother for his undying devotion to her. Henry was perfect. He was slim and courageous. Mother had chosen well for him. It had been seen with the way Mother kept Henry locked up just waiting for Walter to come and claim him.

And He would soon.

It was something primal that just screamed for Walter to claim Henry as his own. The murderer had never felt like that in his life. The strange emotion that completely overwhelmed him. Mother wouldn't mind, he was sure. Besides Mother had chosen this perfect person as his.

The murderer stared down at the woman and scoffed. The murderer slid the bloodied knife back into his pocket. He hoped his precious had been able to take the monsters that he had sent. If not then he would save him. Plain and simple. That was the other thing he loved about his Henry. The room 302 owner was introverted, most likely a virgin and while Henry was brave he also had a vulnerability about him. He was Walter's. The hippie looking man smiled as he though how much fun his Henry would be. How his Henry would feel. That thought sent shivers down the murder's spine. Mother's gift might not be willing at first but he would before this was over.

Well it was time to make this a reality.

* * *

you know I was just thinking but I'm writing a fanfiction about another mother obsessed character. Lol. Well Please review I hope the footnotes helped. Thanks!!


	2. Bloodied touch

Let me just say that I did not plan for the molestation chapter to go on for so long, but oh well. Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them! So here we have the second chapter! Hope you like it!

Footnotes at the top! Walter is a god when he is in his own dimension, so that's why he'll be called a god throughout this story. The whole story is taking place in Walter's dimension!

* * *

Henry frantically ran down the walk way to the cells in the water prison. His muscles ached from the constant battle. The scratches from the decaying dogs lightly bled as he gripped the wall to keep his balance. The gun was held numbly in his fingers as he warily looked around for different abominations to attack him. It only had one bullet left but it was the only weapon he had. He couldn't tell you how much he hated this place, but he had to find Eileen! He had just stopped to fight some of those monsters for a second then he turned around and she was gone. Eileen wasn't in her right mind, not to mention with the injuries from before she was just asking to get hurt.

Henry might have not been the most outgoing person in the world but he still had a heart. He felt it was his job to look after her. Eileen didn't ask to be pulled into this dimension. He didn't either for that matter. The blond could see the cells coming into view. He hoped that his neighbor would be there. He didn't know how much longer he could keep up this pace. He walked by each rusted cell ignoring the monsters inside. Henry didn't have any interest in fighting the decaying life like corpses unless he absolutely had to.

Suddenly a pink shirt in one of the cells caught his eye. That looks like Eileen's shirt, but that couldn't have been. Despite the feeling of fear that rose up in him the stoic man walked into the cell. There didn't seem to be anything strange. It had a cut up monster like all the other cells, but something looked familiar about this one.

Blonde hair and the blood looked fresh not decayed. Then it hit him. He had found Eileen. Henry swallowed the bile that was forcing its way up his throat. It didn't look like Eileen anymore. Now she was a pile of meat and blood. Her skin was lightly draped over the body like a see through blanket. Henry wanted to cry, but he didn't. Eileen didn't deserve this, she was innocent. Somewhere in the back of his mind Henry registered the calm sounds of footsteps behind him but he was in to much of a shock staring at his dead friend.

The stoic man felt two arms suddenly turn him around. Henry let out a gasp as he came face to face with Walter. The murderer gave him a small smile, Henry seethed as the shock wore of and he rigidly fired his gun at the god. A loud bang resounded through he room .

"Really Henry, you know that I won't let that work. It's almost as if you want me gone." The murderer calmly said in mock hurt. The gun wound through Walter's face had already healed. The god smirked as Henry tried to hit him with the empty gun. He easily caught the stoic man's hand and disarmed him. The weapon was thrown across the room. Right next to Eileen's corpse.

Henry could feel himself began to panic as Walter forced him against the rusted wall across from Eileen. The murderer's body was pressed fimly against him. The apartment 302 tenant began to struggle as his heart sped up, trying to dislodge the murderer's grip. Walter didn't seem to care as held tightly onto his receiver of wisdom. Henry could feel his multiple barely healed wounds opening up from the god's ministrations.

"Walter…. stop …." The room 302 tenant grunted out in pain as he felt the blood run down his sides.

"Ah, but precious, I have a surprise for you." Walter spoke as he pulled out his knife. If possible Henry's heart sped up even more but his body stiffened. There was no doubt in his mind that Walter was going to kill him. The murderer calmly began to run the knife teasingly up the stoic blonde's shirt. Then he slowly took the tip of the knife under the button of Henry's work shirt and smirked as he popped off the button. Henry let out a gasp as he heard the button hitting the ground. His worst fears coming to life, Walter wasn't going to give him a quick death. The murder licked his lips as he gave all of the other buttons the same treatment while still holding his receiver of wisdom with his other hand. Walter let out a chuckle as he put his knife up back in his blue coat and ripped the work shirt and wife beater off of his precious with his hand.

The room 302 tenant let out a squeak as his shirts were ruthlessly torn off him. His eyes widened in confusion at what was happening. His body hardened as the cool air hit him. Henry couldn't suppress a shiver that went through him. What was Walter planning now?

The god looked appreciatively at his capture. The receiver of wisdom's strong form and the way his eyes lit up in fear. Still using one hand Walter slowly bent down and began to lick the blood from Henry's wounds in Henry's stomach. He used his free hand to gently run down his captive's sides while he continued to suck on the wounds. Henry's mind stopped in confusion at what Walter was doing. His body shivered as he felt the murderer's tongue dance lightly over his bloodied flesh. Suddenly he felt his body suddenly fall down to the floor. It was like his mind and his body disconnected. He could still feel his body but it wouldn't respond to his mind's commands.

"Sorry Henry, but I think it would be best to let you down. There is something I want to show you." The murder cooed as he wiped off some of the blood that was dribbling down his mouth. The victim watched this in sick fascination. Walter's scraggly dirty blond hair hung over his face and he hooked his fingers under the waist line of Henry's jeans and easily pulled them off.

The receiver of wisdom's eyes widened as his mind desperately screamed in horror. No. He didn't want this! Walter was going to rape him! No! No! No!

"Watch me Henry." The murderer commanded as he engulfed the room 302 tenant's limp member. He wanted to fight. To scream. Anything! But the only sound that came out was a strangled whimper. He tried to do anything in his power not to become aroused. He thought of Eileen who was right across from him in that bloody mess. He tried to think about all the monsters he had fought. He tried to think how this was Walter! But Walter had a talented mouth and Henry's virgin body relished in that fact.

Spikes of pleasure were sent up his spine as Walter ran his tongue down the underside of his receiver of wisdom's organ. Henry began to pant in shame as Walter started to deep throat him. The murderer was furious in his ministrations. His hands ran scratches down his precious's legs. Henry tried, god knows he tried to not cum. But trying wasn't enough as he exploded in the murderer's mouth. He was just so tired of fighting.

Walter began to drink the receiver of wisdom's seed, licking the parts that he missed. The god bit into the inside of Henry's thigh, before coming up and slamming their lips together. Walter easily pushed his tongue through the receiver of wisdom's nonresponsive lips. The stoic man mentally cringed as he tasted himself.

"Precious Henry, you taste sweet." The murderer darkly purred as he moved right next to Henry's neck as bit into the introverted man's shoulder. He couldn't take this! Finally his mind seemed to spare him and let him fade into darkness.

Walter smirked at his catch. He easily stood up and picked up Mother's gift. It seemed like it was time to be welcomed home in open arms. A couple more times like that and the murderer knew that the shy man would be begging for him.

* * *

Well that's the second chapter...I think I could have played the emotions better but (sigh) that's life. Please review! I do in a way feel sorry for Henry but not enough to keep him from being molested. Lol.


	3. Conflicting Sensations

Ok! I'm back! Thank you reviewers! I hope you like this chapter. The bondage side got to me again! (sigh) what can I say…Please enjoy! And I found a Walter/Henry video on youtube just type in WalterxHenry there are four of them. I was so happy when I found it! Lol. So please enjoy!

Footnotes at top!

1. Little Walter is Walter's innocent half and is an innocent child. He helps Henry from time to time in the game.

2. Erm….I don't think I added a disclaimer for the last two chapters so here it is FOR ALL PREVIOUS, PRESENT, AND FUTURE CHAPTERS LET IT BE SAID THAT I OWN NOTHING FROM SILENT HILL BUT A SILENT HILL 4 VIDEO GAME, A SILENT HILL ORIGINS VIDEO GAME AND SILENT HILL CD's 1-5. GOT it! Good!

3. There is a refrence to the picture frames because in the game there is a picture of a church in silent hill but after you get past a certain point the picture turns into a picture Walter. Also in the beginning the apartment looks normal but later on it looks like I described it below.

4. Don't forget Walter thinks the apartment is his Mom.

* * *

Walter smiled down at the unconscious receiver of wisdom that lay limply in his arms. His little Henry had given him such a special performance. The way his perfect one had tensed up against him. Henry was a natural in the skills department, even if the brunette didn't know it yet. The way Mother's gift had stopped in fear. Walter loved the emotion that was fear and Henry wore it so well. But soon Henry would look at him in an emotion other than fear. How Walter anxiously waited for that day. The murderer walked down the red fleshy walls in the apartment world. Finally after all this time he would see Mother.

How many times had he stood in this exact same spot just staring at that door, praying that Mother would let him in? How many times had he watched Henry go about his daily business from the picture frames? And now he understood why Mother never let him in. It was because he failed to recognize her gift. But he had now. Walter lovingly looked down at Henry and lightly ran his fingers through the receiver of wisdom's hair. The god tensed in anticipation as he lightly ran his fingers over the rusted door knob and turned. Finally he was going to be reunited with Mother. A chill of excitement ran up the murderer's spine as the door swung open.

The apartment was covered in rust and dried blood. There were faces of ghoul like creatures coming through the ceiling watching his every move. The walls looked like they were living and made out of bloody body tissue. The carpet was soaked like a pulp in a mixture of blood and dirt. While this might sound horrible to some people to Walter this was heaven.

"Mom, I'm home!" The god yelled as he came through the door. The apartment's aura instantly changed from a murderous aura to a protective one. The ghoul faces on the ceiling cried out in honor of the god below them. Walter walked into the living room and saw his younger self tightly holding a bloodstained throw pillow in his sleep. The blond child looked so peaceful. How on earth did his "innocent" half get here before him? Well he wouldn't worry about that now. He had to get Henry in bed. The god then walked down the hallway to Henry's room. The room looked like the rest of the house minus the ghoul faces on the ceiling, still there were some coming through the wall.

Walter smiled as he gently put his Henry down on the dirty and rust stained bed. The murderer let out a content smile as he lightly pressed his lips to the receiver of wisdom's temple. Then a thought crossed his mind. His perfect Henry might not be cooperative when he wakes up. It seemed like time to use some insurance. Walter focused his energy around the receiver of wisdom's right hand and formed a tight bracelet around Henry's wrist that was encrusted with sacred runes, then he extended that energy to the wall where a chain came out and held the stoic man there. That was perfect. Now it was time to see Mother.

* * *

Henry tiredly fluttered open his eyes. He stared up at the ceiling. Yup, he was awake. Had all that been a dream? Did Eileen really die? No, of course not. In fact he bet that when he got up she would be waiting for him. The stoic man let out a sigh as he unwillingly pulled himself up. Henry gasped as a sudden chill hit him, and that was when he realized that he didn't have a shirt on.

Oh god no. But somehow he knew the truth. He never slept without at least a shirt on. The receiver of wisdom looked down at all the scratch marks that were adorning his torso. Some looked suspiciously like the bite marks that Walter had given him. Then he went lower and realized that he still had his pants on but the zipper was undone. A blush rose the Henry's cheeks as he hurriedly pulled up the zipper. But that was when he noticed his newly acquired bracelet. His heart only sped up when he saw the chain that was connected to the rusted flesh like wall.

So it hadn't been a dream. Eileen was dead and Walter had given him a blow job. Henry was sure that this had to be the worst day of his life. Why hadn't Walter killed him? Was the god just waiting for the "perfect opportunity?" Or was he now supposed to live his life like a pet only for Walter's amusment? The very thought of that made the stoic man a little sick. He had to get out alive or maybe he could bide his time and find a way to kill the god. He supposed that was really the only action he could take. Henry took a deep breath and stood up off the bed. He had to see how far this chain went. He cautiously walked to the edge of the room and pulled on the chain to see if it would budge. Surprisingly the chain continued to flow out of the wall and lengthen his walking distance. Well it seemed like now he would have to face his fate.

The brunette summoned up all of his bravery as he stepped out of the room with the chain dangling behind him. He looked into the living room and saw Walter sitting complacently on the couch staring at the broken TV. Henry inched forward trying to escape Walter's notice as he went behind the couch. Then all of a sudden the murderer's hand shot out and flipped him over the furniture. The receiver of wisdom gasped as he fell over and landed straddling the god's lap. If possible the brunette's whole body heated up from the close contact as he tried to scramble off of his captor. This merely seemed to amuse the murderer as he held down the receiver of wisdom's hips forcing Henry to stay in that position.

This only made Henry struggle harder, using his legs, fists anything to get away. But then he felt the god lightly grind against him. The stoic man couldn't escape the unexpected moan the exited his mouth. The murderer let out a cocky smile as he did it again only this time harder. It was around this time that Henry realized that by struggling he was only adding to the friction. As he realized this the receiver of wisdom stiffly stopped and fisted his hands in the murderer's jacket as Walter continued.

Henry had never felt like this before. He didn't want to feel THIS with Walter. Sure he had had a few girlfriends in his life, but it was never anything serious. The brunette was a shy person by nature and it took him a while to get up the courage to initiate a relationship. Then when he was in a relationship he didn't want to ruin it by having sex. Needless to say this was why he was still a virgin. They were all nice girls but they were just missing something. Still though, Henry always thought that he would marry some nice lady, have a kid and grow old. He didn't have any amazing plans for the future. Well Walter had shot any plans that he did have to hell.

The murderer kept one hand on his precious's hip while he used the other hand to squeeze onto Henry's ass. The stoic man let out a mew. His body was shaking with shame and excitement. Walter was a murderer! He wasn't supposed to turn the receiver of wisdom on! It was unheard of. Still that little piece of logic got smaller and smaller as the god took his other hand off the brunette's hip and began to lightly run the back of his nails down the stoic man's abs.

Henry wanted to fight. He wanted to just get off and run to his room and lock the door. But he didn't know how the murderer would react. He was trying to stay alive. And his body was disagreeing with every plan his mind made. Walter suddenly brought their lips together. Passionately kissing and nipping at Henry to open up. The receiver of wisdom let out a gasp of pain and the god used this to his advantage as he slid his tongue into the brunette. Henry's eyes widened as he tried to use his own tongue to force Walter out. Still this didn't work. Walter only seemed to be getting the response he wanted. Henry furiously broke away with the need to breathe.

"Henry Mother is happy. Do you hear her?" Walter asked in a dream like voice, though his eyes were filled with lust. The apartment sent out howls of agreement as the aura changed into a pleased one.

"Why did you two do that?" An innocent voice asked from the kitchen. Henry immediately let out a squeak as he threw himself off of Walter. The child walked out from the kitchen. He looked about four years old and had light blond hair and green eyes. The receiver of wisdom instantly knew who this was. This was Walter's innocent half. This was the child that had helped him save Eileen that one time.

"Yes, Henry why would you do that?" Walter asked in amusement. The brunette's eyes widened as he tried to think of a response. He shot the god a glare before turning back to the child.

"Well, I lost a game." The receiver of wisdom sheepily explained.

"Oh, what kind of game?" Little Walter innocently asked.

"Hide and seek. Right Henry?" Walter spoke before Henry had a chance. He could feel his face heating up just by that look the god was giving him. The brunette gave a little nod. The murderer smirked as he pulled the chain making Mother's gift fall right back into his arms. Henry tensed as he felt the god wrap one arm possessively around his waist. Walter used the other hand to stroke through the receiver of wisdom's brunette locks.

"Well, I'm going to go play. Have fun! I'm leaving now. But I'll be back soon Mom!" The child said as he went towards the door. Henry was worried. There was no way that child could be safe in this dimension. Even if it was the "innocent" version of Walter the child was still a kid. There were monsters and ghosts and lots of terrible things that could get him.

"Be careful. I'll come with you to make sure you're safe." Henry said as he tried to stand up only to be held down by the god. The receiver of wisdom sent an exasperated look to the murderer. The dirty blond smiled sweetly at his gift.

"Don't worry Henry, I've put a barrier on him. None of my minions will attack him. Trust me." The god said as he gave his brunette a chastise kiss. Henry hesitated for a minute but soon nodded.

"Thanks! We'll play next time! Bye Henry, Bye Walter. See you soon Mom!" Little Walter yelled as he skipped out the door. The god let out a chuckle.

"So you were worried Henry?" The murderer sincerely asked as he began to kiss and nip the back of the receiver of wisdom's neck. It was horrible but the brunette couldn't stop his body from arching into the god's after each nip. He could feel pleasure tingling all over his body.

" Of course. He's a child. I'm not going to let anything happen to him if I can help it." The receiver of wisdom hurriedly explained hoping that Walter didn't notice the shiver in his voice. Henry listened as the murderer let out a warm laugh.

"Love, you would be a great Mother." The god darkly purred as he held on tighter and began to lightly lick his perfect Henry's earlobe. The murderer knew that Henry was a good person and this just proved it. Mother had chosen well. He was planning on drawing this out for a while. Henry's unconscious sounds that he was letting slip were just too addictive to stop.

Henry didn't want to begin to relax against Walter but it wasn't exactly like he had a choice. He was stuck here thanks to that bracelet. So was there really wasn't any reason not to enjoy it? Why cause himself extra pain?

* * *

Ok, end of chapter three! Yes! Thanks again to all my reviewers and I hope I'm doing this right! Lol. Please review and tell me what you think!


	4. Protect or Protection?

Back again! Ok well my college papers came in today and I'm getting a free ride baby!! Woohoo! But they still haven't told me if I got the pet dorm or not. Damn. This came out longer than expected but it will help the emotions in the next chapter where the two do something really naughty :p. Thanks to all my reviewers!!

Footnotes on top!!

1. When he was little Walter lived in a place called the Wish House Orphanage in silent hill that was actually a cult called The Order. This is where he learned the 21 Sacraments ritual to "awaken" his mother (the apartment).

2. Toby Ashbolt is a ghost in Silent Hill 4. Some ghost can't be killed and that's the type he is. You can just avoid them or else they'll try to grab your heart out of your chest. Walter killed him by throwing him off a cliff. He was the 14th victim. In the game they talk about his lust toward children and he was obviously a pedophile. They never said if Walter was molested by him but it was vaguely implied.

3. The portal to the other worlds is in Henry's bathroom. It's a giant hole in the wall that you have to crawl through.

4. Before Henry was pulled into Walter's dimension he worked as a freelance photographer.

5. Sniffer dogs are the decaying dogs in silent hill 4. They attack like regular dogs and act like dogs.

6. Walter views abuse wounds as marks of ownership.

* * *

Henry awoke yet again in his bed. The rusted sheets rubbed up against his bare chest making the brunette itch. The stoic man was sure that he would never be able to feel clean again. Though did he really even deserve to be clean? No he was sure that he didn't. Yesterday despite how he was trying to make Walter trust him, he had genuinely enjoyed the attention the murderer was giving him. Henry was sure that he was sick. He had to be! After what Walter did the Eileen the murderer shouldn't be able to make him feel. Walter shouldn't make him shiver with pleasure or take him to the new height of ecstasy.

Henry let out a sigh as he rose but stopped when the arm that had been slung over his waist tightened. The butterflies flapped mercilessly in the stoic man's stomach and a blush rose to his face when he remembered that he was sharing a bed with the person who started this in the first place. Yesterday had been that best and worse day of Henry's life. It was the best because he had never felt so much love and pleasure being directed at him. Then it was the worst day because it was WALTER who was making him feel like this. Yesterday all they did was kiss and nip but still it made Henry upset that he was actually enjoying it.

He should hate Walter and a part of him did, but there was this other part of him that only wanted to follow and submit to the god. It was sick.

"Good morning Henry." The murderer drawled as he pulled the stoic man's wrist pulling Henry toward him and slammed their lips together. The brunette stiffened but soon relaxed into the touch. It was a touch that he had become well acquainted with in the last few days. Walter had slept without his shirt on but he still were his blue coat. Henry could see the murderer's toned body. Nothing like his which was only vaguely toned.

"Morning." The stoic man muttered after the murderer let go. Then suddenly the door flew open. Little Walter stood in the doorway looking a little bit excited.

"Henry! I'm bored! Take me to the park please?!" The child whined. The murder scoffed as he held his Henry closer.

"Can't you go by yourself?" The god asked while he muzzled into the receiver of wisdom's neck.

"Yes…..but I want Henry to go with me." Little Walter cutely pouted. That's when the stoic man saw his chance. He could get out of here! Then he could run from the murderer and find a way to kill him. Though that plan as instantly dashed as he thought about it. It didn't matter how far he ran it would only be a matter of time before the murderer would find him again. Walter had already gotten inside the apartment so there really wasn't anywhere to hide, then the god might get mad and kill him. Well that didn't matter. The stoic man had a feeling that just getting away from the god and out of this apartment would do wonders to clear his head.

"Well I don't think my Henry would like to go." Walter argued. Henry took a deep breath. He had to play this right if he wanted to get away. The stoic man turned and lightly pushed his lips to the murderer's in a chastise kiss before quickly pulling away.

"Walter. Let me go I'll come back." Henry pleaded in a soft voice. The murderer looked shocked for a minute before letting a soft smile adorn his features. The murderer took the chain that connected his precious gift to the wall before letting it fall off, but the bracelet stayed on.

"Fine Henry. But you know that if you run I'll find you." The murderer said as an insane gleam reached his eyes. The stoic man got up and went to his closet finding a work shirt that was covered in rust stains but it was better than wearing nothing.

"I know." The photographer stated as he put on the shirt and followed little Walter to the bathroom where the portal was located. The bathroom was covered in dirt and dried blood just like every other room in the apartment. The broken mirror ominously started back at him.

"Bye Walter! Bye mom! We'll be back soon!" The child said as he crawled through the portal.

"Henry." Walter stated, the stoic man turned around and immediately was brought into a bruising kiss. The stoic man tensed as the murderer pulled away. "Have fun." The photographer could only nod as he crawled through the portal. Walter smirked. Mother's gift was truly a delight.

Henry came out in the forest world near silent hill. The smell of dirt and woods layed heavily in the area. The stoic man knew that up above that path would lead them to the Wish House orphanage. Little Walter was already waiting for him. Henry looked at the ground and noticed that there was still the lead pipe that he left there from the last time he had been here. The stoic man picked up the pipe and felt safe with relief when he felt the familiar cold weight in his hand.

"You know that you won't need that, None of the monsters will attack you now." Little Walter innocently explained as he eyed the pipe and started to walk away toward the orphanage. Henry sighed and ran to keep up with the child. What the kid said was true because the monsters just passed him like they didn't even see him. Still this wasn't enough to persuade Henry to let go of his weapon. To him it just seemed stupid to walk around unarmed. The two eventually ended up at a park behind the Wish House Orphanage. There was an old wooden swing, a rusted slide, some monkey bars, and a sandbox that instead of sand had red blood like grains, all of this was surrounded and hidden by trees.

The child laughed as he went over to the swing. Henry would never understand how Walter's innocent form could be so happy in a place like this.

"Henry push me!" The child yelled. The man rolled his eyes. Yup, definitely a child. The photographer went up behind and pushed the child without much force.

"Higher!" The child demanded.

"Can't you just push yourself?' Henry asked in mock annoyance.

"Yeah! But you can make me go higher!" The child argued. Henry let out a chuckle.

"So then you want to go high?" The photographer asked.

"Yeah!"

"Really, Really High?"

"Yeah"

Alright then, don't say I didn't warn you." Henry said as he pushed the child with all his might, nearly making Little Walter go fly over the bar.

"Too high!!" The child screamed as he dug his feet into the dirt to stop the swing. The stoic man couldn't stop the smile that had spread over his face. He remembered when his Dad used to play a similar game with him when he was younger. "That was mean Henry." The child scolded after he came to a stop.

"Sorry." The stoic man shrugged. Then out of the horizon a ghost of one of the cult leaders came out. The ghost seemed to have lust filled eyes directed at Little Walter. The child didn't seem to care as he got off the swing and walked towards the sandbox. The photographer figured that he shouldn't worry, besides Walter said that nothing would attack him. That was until he heard the child's scream as the ghost grabbed onto Little Walter's wrist and began to pull the kid towards the orphanage.

"Henry! Help!" The child yelled as he struggled to get away from the ghost. The stoic man didn't need to be told twice as he swung the pipe at the ghost making him lose his balance and loosening his grip on Little Walter. The child ran toward Henry as the ghost chased behind him. Henry swung the pipe again at the ghoul.

"Walter! Go back home!" Henry frantically yelled as the ghost picked himself up and the monster's eyes turned red.

"What about you?" The innocent version of the murderer asked.

"I'll be fine. I'll hold him off. I don't think it's me he's after. Now go!" Henry yelled as he dodged the ghost's blow. The child held back the tears as he ran toward the portal. The ghost saw that Little Walter was trying to escape and tried to chase after him, but Henry thrust the pipe upwards into the ghosts stomach. The stoic man had fought these types of ghosts before. They couldn't be destroyed, but that didn't stop the photographer from taking all of his pent up rage out on the ghost. Hit after hit the ghost would get up. The stoic man could feel his strength weakening but still refused to leave. He had to find a way to at least stop him so Little Walter could be safe. Then suddenly the red eyed ghost shot out his claws and hit Henry to the side of his face. Leaving four huge gashes on the man's cheek. Henry shivered as he felt the burning sting and blood oozing down his cheek. It slightly knocked Henry off balance, but the photographer still held strong.

Suddenly a pack of wild decaying sniffer dogs ran to the ghost and viciously bit him. Holding the howling supernatural menace down. Henry never thought he'd see the day when he would actually be GLAD to see the devil dogs. Then he felt himself harshly being pulled back by his collar. Two familiar arms wrapped themselves around Henry's torso. A tongue darted out a delicately licked some of the blood that was gushing out of his cheek.

"Henry. You're hurt." Walter solemnly stated his voice thick with remorse. The murderer hadn't expected to have his innocent half coming through the portal begging for help for a ghost that just attacked him. Though looking at the ghost now he knew why he attacked the child. Walter spent a good deal of his life fearing this man. Toby Archbolt. That man ran the orphanage Walter lived at when he was younger and he was the biggest pedophile that lived. Walter remembers when he was little how he used to hide and pray that the owner wouldn't find him. How that man used to make him beg in pain. Walter had always known that the world wasn't peaches and cream but he truly saw how horrible the world was after Toby had taken him the first time on his fifth birthday. Apparently the ghost thought it would be fun to relive some memories.

"It's ok. I'm fine. Besides I've survived worse." His Henry said quietly with a slightly slurred voice, from what Walter assumed was blood loss. The murderer let out a possessive growl as insanity gleamed in his eyes. The memories were becoming too much. Mother's gift had been hurt. The world seemed to collide around him as he turned Henry around.

"But that was ME not him." The god darkly growled as he pulled his receiver of wisdom into a hug. Then he carefully leaned his bloody brunette to rest on a tree while he pulled out some silver nails from his blue coat pocket. The dogs had divided into two groups. One that continued to bit and hold down the ghost. Then the second group that was digging into the ground making a grave. Walter let out an insane laugh as he calmly walked over to the ghost of the pedophile slamming one of the nails directly into the ghost's heart. The ghoul writhed in pain as he howled for help. The god smirked as he grabbed the pedophile and pulled him up where he was literally ripped through the nail. Then the murderer slammed him against the tree in the park. A dark chuckle could be heard as he slammed a silver nail into the ghouls hand.

"Henry is MINE! MINE! You think you're so great? Mother entrusted Henry to ME! And now you'll pay for even touching MY. PRECIOUS. PERFECT. RECEIVER. OF. WISDOM! Only I'M allowed to touch him! Only I'M allowed to hurt him. And he's only going to wear MY MARKS OF OWNERSHIP!" Walter insanely spoke as he thrust different silver nails repeatedly into the ghost. The pedophile howled in pain as he was nailed onto the tree. The murderer let out a blood chilling smirk as he walked back to Henry.

"See Henry. I'll always protect you. Do you like my gift?" Walter asked as he lifted Henry's chin up so he could see the ghost writhing in agony. Henry knew that it was wrong but he was happy that the ghoul couldn't hurt him. He was happy that Walter had come and rescued him. So maybe that's why he nodded?

"Well I'm happy." The god complacently said as he lifted his receiver of wisdom to his feet. Henry struggled to stand up from the way his vision was blurring and how to world was spinning. The murderer snaked his arm around his perfect one's waist . The brunette couldn't take the spinning any more and rested his head on Walters shoulder as the two walked back to the portal.

"Bury the tree!" The god commanded the dogs who howled in agreement and started digging around the tree that held the pedophile. The two walked down the dirt road back to the portal. Well in all truth Walter was doing most of the walking since he was supporting most of Henry's weight. The portal transformed into a walkway and the two went home.

* * *

The next time Henry woke up he was in the living room laying on the rusted couch. His head was laying in someone's lap as rough finger delicately stroked his hair. The man let out a groan as he tried to sit up but was easily pushed back down.

"You need to rest Henry. Beautiful Henry. Perfect Henry. Mother was so disappointed when you got hurt. But everything's fine now. You're back with me." The god quietly whispered as gently ran his fingers through his partner's brunette locks. It was almost like he was afraid to touch him with anything but his fingertips. Henry layed his head complacently on the murderer's lap. The smell of forest, rust, and a slight metallic ting of blood filled his nostrils. This smell was Walter.

"Mary had a little lamb. Its fleece was white as snow. And everywhere that Mary went the lamb was sure to go." Walter quietly sang as he continued his gentle touches. Ironically the receiver of wisdom found it strangely comforting. Walter whether he knew it or not had a wonderful singing voice. The melodious song filled the apartment. Then Henry noticed the extra weight on his leg. He looked down and saw that the child had fallen asleep and was holding tightly onto his leg, making it slightly numb.

"He was worried. You passed out on the way home and he fell asleep waiting for you to wake up. I bandaged the side of your face." Walter solemnly explained as he continued with his light petting.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to." The receiver of wisdom said as he looked up . Walter's face was obscured by his dirty blond locks but somehow Henry knew that the god was contemplating his words.

"I know Henry. But I love you. You're mine. You were chosen for me by Mother. No one has the right to take your life except me. Because you're the one I love." The murderer seriously stated as he lightly fingered the band aids that now covered half of his receiver of wisdom's face. Henry tensed. He had never been told "I love you" before by anyone other than his parents. Walter seemed serious about it too. And something that really scared Henry was the fact that the feeling might be mutual. It made sense. he had been deprived from even a simple show of affection when he was in this dimension so was there anything wrong with trying to hold onto the affection that was being given?

* * *

Ookies, that was a long chapter…but damn…..I'm such a fluff whore (sigh) Please review and thanks to all my reviewers! Something will happen in the next chapter that is very yaoi! Lol. Can you guess what it is?


	5. Blood Lust

Ok, well I am proud of this! I think this is the best sex scene I've done to date! Yay! Thanks to all my reviewers! I hope you like this chapter!

Footnotes on top!

1. Just as Henry's ritual name is the receiver or wisdom, Walter's ritual name in the assumption.

2. Don't forget Walter lives in a different dimension as a ghost. He killed his physical body to have power. But Henry still has some connection to his physical body! (He just isn't there now because he's being held by Walter). Walter has the power to force and keep people in his dimension. I think I already said this but it might need some repeating. Also Walter thinks the apartment is his mom!

3. Every time Walter kills someone he keeps count. The 1 in the middle is meant to signify a slash (/). Meaning Henry is 21121 actually mean 21/21 get it? Walter would be 11121 or 11/21 because he himself was the eleventh victim when he killed himself in jail with a sharpened spoon.

* * *

The god looked down at his beloved Henry who was silently sleeping on his lap. Walter couldn't help but become enraptured by the apartment 302 tenant. His Henry was just so beautiful. No it wasn't the type of beauty where you just saw someone walking down the street and just had to turn your head. But it was an understated beauty. Yes, his Henry looked average but that was alright. Walter saw how his pale skin flushed when the receiver of wisdom was embarrassed. He saw how those eyes would light up in fear. He saw how the photographer had a rugged style that you really had to focus on to fully appreciate. Henry was muscled yet slim at the same time. Walter thought that they fit together like two pieces of a puzzle.

Plus Mother had given Henry to him. Henry was his in every sense of the word. Though he hated to see his love hurt. Walter lightly grazed the bandages with his fingertips, feeling the plastic of the band aids. A low growl escaped his throat. How dare that ghost leave ownership marks on HIS Henry. He would have to do something about that. Mother's gift would have to be marked again by him to prove that he was the brunette's soul mate.

The god was also quite happy to see that Henry was beginning to return his affections. Sure the photographer was having guilt about Eileen and didn't believe that the affections were real. But Walter knew they were. Last night when he told Henry that he loved him even though the receiver of wisdom didn't say anything back his whole actions did. Plus yesterday Henry kissed him. As in made the first move! That really made the murderer's heart swoon. His receiver was coming around. Plus mother seemed so pleased lately.

It made Walter happy that he could make his mother become pleasant. And it was all because of the brunette. The photographer wasn't like other men who only wanted to have sex or fight. No his beloved was peaceful and while strong had a certain submissiveness about him. Henry was still pure from not giving into the temptations of lust over the years. Walter was going to be the first to taste this perfection. The pure and the corrupted, irony at its best.

But the god HAD to get rid of that ghost's marks of ownership! And it had to be done soon. Henry might not like it, but it had be done. Every part of the receiver of wisdom belonged to him. Walter would try to make it as pleasurable for the photographer as possible. He wouldn't know for sure if the feeling was mutual unless he heard Henry willingly ask for it. And Walter planned on finding out soon. The god easily tore little Walter from Henry's leg and left the child on the couch.

Henry was also so good with children. A normal man would have been mean to his innocent half to try to exert some control, but not his perfect one. Henry had been so nice to Little Walter even to the point of being protective. The god let out a chuckle as he walked down the bloody hallway and opened the decrepit door. The rust stained bed greeted them as he walked into the bedroom. Walter locked the door as he gently put the receiver of wisdom down on the bed.

This would work better if Henry started out asleep. An evil smirked adorned the god's features as he slowly straddled his sleeping lover's hips. He slowly unbuttoned the receiver of wisdom's shirt and then did the same to Henry's jeans. Walter then touched the wall and brought out the chains again, he quietly chained his gift's hands. All through this Henry just let out some minor whimpers of discomfort.

Walter looked down and could feel the desire in him grow. Henry was just so perfect when he was bound and unsuspecting. Comfortable and precious like the finest art piece. But now was the time for claiming. He could admire his partner later. The murderer gently cupped Henry's cheek with the bandages before he callously scratched them off making the gashes bleed. The band aids were thrown across the room with the force. The receiver of wisdom let a strangled cry of pain.

"Walter, what are you doing?" The photographer sleepily asked as he felt the blood pouring down his face like a river once more. He squinted his eyes open and saw the murderer looking down on him with a hungry look in his eyes. He felt the coolness of the steel chains that held his arms up, taking away any form of self defense. He was still groggy but quickly was waking up. The receiver of wisdom tensed as he felt a finger gently place itself on his lips.

"Hush Henry. I have to make these marks mine." The god whispered before he put his fingernails into the bleeding wound and slowly dug them across the photographer's cheek, making deeper indents and more blood gush out. The photographer couldn't help the whimpers of pain that escaped him as he bit his lip. He knew Walter was only using him. Now he was going to die. The brunette winced as he felt Walter's tongue carefully lap up the waterfall of blood down his face. The murderer gently kissed him forcing Henry to taste the metallic crimson.

The receiver of wisdom tried to pull on his chains but found that they only tightened. Walter didn't seem to notice this as he went down to the brunette's chest. His dirty blond hair making a curtain over his face as he nipped down Henry's abs. The blood slightly drizzled down the torso after each bite. The receiver continued to whimper and struggle with the sensation of pain. Walter ignored his partner as he kissed each bite mark leaving a bloody kiss print all over the receiver's torso. While he did this the god used his hands to scratch down the brunette's arms. Leaving a bloody trail behind.

Then the murderer reached down to Henry's jeans and underwear, easily pulling them off. Henry tried to get a hold of his bearings but the pain was overwhelming his sense of logic. A sense of cold fear went through the photographer as he felt Walter slip off his underwear. The memories of the murderer doing a similar thing in front of Eileen's corpse suddenly became fresh.

"Walter….stop….please…." Henry begged in a panic as he moved his hips in an attempt to get away.

"Henry. Don't worry. I'll make you feel good." The god purred as he engulfed the receiver of wisdom's member to a hilt. He held Henry down but other than that didn't move. The photographer shivered as he felt the tip of his manhood touch the back of the god's throat. Walter's breath washed over him causing a teasing effect that begged for friction. A dark smile adorned the murderer's features as he began to quickly deep throat Henry's quickly stiffening member. The brunette couldn't help the lust filled moan that escaped him as he watched Walter's head bob up and down.

Then Walter started using his tongue to lick up the shaft while continuing to deep throat his receiver. Henry held tightly onto the chains as he felt himself coming to an end. The murderer moved before his partner started to spout cum like a fountain. An amused chuckle filled the room as Walter scooped up the semen with his fingers and started to smear it on Henry's entrance. The photographer exhaustedly watched as all this took place.

Walter then put his head between Henry's legs and began to lick at his perfect one's entrance. Sliding his tongue in and out. The photographer didn't know what to think. It felt so strange but pleasurable. White sparks of euphoria ran down his spine and pooled in his groin. He had never thought of that place as an option for pleasure. Henry couldn't have controlled the sounds he was making even if he wanted to. If possible it beat a blowjob. Walter listened to his gift's uncontrollable moans as he spread his saliva all over the outside and inside his brunette.

Next came the finger. Henry tensed but it didn't feel bad just strange. Then the other finger was added and the stretching began. It was slightly uncomfortable and the man could feel his erection slowly wearing away, that was until the god hit something inside of him that made him scream out in please. It was like lightning bliss was being filled in every pore. Walter let out a smile as he hit that same place again, receiving the same reaction. Henry vaguely noticed that the murderer added two more fingers but it was hard to comprehend with the place inside of him being pushed.

"Alright Henry. Ready?" The dirty blond man asked as he tore off his pants and threw his blue coat to the side of the bed. Walter still had his shirt off from the night before. Henry looked at the assumption's toned body, how his blond hair framed his face perfectly , and how those deep green eyes held every emotion in an unpredictable rapture. When the receiver of wisdom didn't answer the murder didn't wait as he thrust himself fully into the tightness that was his perfect one. God, Henry felt wonderful. The way he was warmly wrapped around him, unknowingly squeezing the assumption into a soon to be completion.

Henry's breathing came out ragged at the unexpected pain. Though he was happy when the murderer didn't move. It took a minute but soon he adjusted and couldn't believe how unbelievably filled he felt. 

Walter seemed to notice the receiver of wisdom's adjusting and slammed into Henry's prostate. An animalistic sensation filled him as he was happy to get the lightening pleasure back. The two went like this furious and fast. The brunette's chains jingled at each thrust. His body turned flushed from the unbelievable heat. His whole attention and focus was on the god as he rode Walter's cock begging to be filled with the pleasure.

The murderer watched as his lover's face became etched in euphoria. The blood staining Henry's flushed skin. How the unbuttoned shirt still clung to him slightly hiding his torso from Walter. The uncontrollable nature his partner was exhibiting. How the photographer was holding the chains so tightly that his knuckles were white. He could stare at him all day like that. It seemed like now would be a good time to get his answer. The assumption stopped his thrusting and gritted out a question eager to get back to his own pleasure. He listened as the brunette whimpered at the loss of friction.

"Henry do you love me?"

"God. Yes. I love you. I love you. God I love you. Fucking move! I love you so much!" Henry desperately moaned as he tried to move to get the pleasure back. Somewhere in his mind his logical part could hear him but Henry didn't care he just wanted the bliss back.

"I love you too." The murderer calmly stated as he thrust directly into the brunette's prostate before stopping again.

"Do you want to stay with me for all eternity?" The god lustfully asked as he held himself back.

"For the love of god yes! I want to stay. I want to be with you. I love you. Love you…" Henry panted out as Walter slammed into him. The assumption bit into his shoulder as he continued the ruthless thrusting. After each thrust Henry yelled a breathless "I love you." Until Walter grabbed his manhood and began to jerk him off, making him explode once more. The photographer saw stars as he collapsed on the headboard with exhaustion.

The god dug his hands into Henry's sides as the receiver of wisdom tightened around him, surrounding him with pleasure. The murderer came with a low growl as he looked at his perfect precious bloodied claim who was sound asleep. Now there was only one thing to do to make Henry belong to him for eternity. Walter sleepily leaned over and fetched one silver nail out of his coat off the floor. Then he grabbed his receiver of wisdom's hand as he carved in the numbers "21121". And with that Henry's connection to the real world would be cut and he would belong to Walter eternally.

"The assumption is complete." Walter happily whispered to Henry who didn't even wake up. The murderer smiled as he undid the chains and pulled his claim into his arms before drifting off to sleep. His mother purring in contentment.

* * *

Holy Shit! I can believe I wrote this! This style is so unlike me, usually I rush the sex scenes, but Hell I am so proud of this! Thanks to all my reviewers! Please tell me what you think!


	6. Family photos

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Ok! Well here we have the end of this little fic. Truthfully I originally planned for a terrible twist at the end filled with suicide and angst……but…..It didn't flow that way and the cuteness factor got me again! Thank you to all my reviewers! All three of them. You guys ROCK so hard!! My "planned" ending was to have Henry see Eileen, burn down the apartment, and ultimately make Walter choose between him and his mother (the apartment), then Walter would save Henry and the two would live in misery for eternity. Not a very happy ending! I like this one better! Tell me what you think!

Footnotes on top!

1.Remember how I mentioned the pictures before? Well the pictures show the way Walter's mind frame is. Also don't forget in the god's dimension everything happens in a reaction to something. Umm….I actually think this is all.

* * *

A slow groan could be heard in the room as Henry awoke. His body ached as the brunette rose to face the morning. A sharp pain shooting up his spine was all that was needed to remind him of what had transpired last night. A sense of dread entered the photographer at how he reacted in the situation. Sure when he woke up and Walter was tearing up his face he was scared for his life. But after that.….Henry couldn't stop the blush that rose to his face as he thought about the sex. It had been nothing like he had expected for his first time. Of course Walter was anything but predictable.

Henry had always thought that he would be the dominant one laying down a sweet lady on the bed making slow gentle love. Never in his life would he have imagined something like last night. He had been dominated. It had been rough. It had been wild. And dear god he loved every second of it. When he remembered the marks that the murderer had placed on him. The brunette's hand instantly went to his face. It felt smooth but the ridges were raised like a scar. Then he looked down at his hand. On there the numbers "21121" were tattooed to his hand in red. So Walter had completed the assumption. Does that mean he was stuck here?

A moan came from the god he was sleeping besides. The murderer's dirty blond hair was mussed. Walter was stretched out like a cat soundly sleeping. Did he love this man? Looking back on the things he said he not only told the god that he loved him but he also begged to stay with him. And the scary thing was that he meant every word of it. He should hate this man for what he did to Eileen. Instead he relished in the murderer's body and most likely fell into a trap. But did any of that matter anymore? Eileen was dead. She couldn't come to get him. His line with the "real" world had more or less been cut. It really didn't matter any more.

The photographer quietly got up off the bed and walked down the hall. For some reason some of the rust was cleared. The air felt cleaner and ironically the apartment was giving off a calm loving aura. It was strange. Henry went into the living room. Something just felt off….and then he looked at the pictures. Where before they would be of the different sceneries and people he had found interesting over the years now they held a different image. All of the pictures had him and Walter in it.

There was on with Henry sitting awkwardly on the murderer's lap while the god gave him a hungry look. Then there was one of an informal setting with Henry playing with Little Walter on the living room floor. He was calm in the picture and the child's eyes lit up in wonder. Then there was the big one above the coffee table. It showed Henry, Walter, and Little Walter in a formal family picture. They were all smiling….well more of a smirk in the god's case and looking completely at ease with each other. The other thing that the brunette noticed was that his face held a smooth scar with four gash marks on his face. He assumed that's what he looked like now.

But something hit him. This apartment had the aura and the makings of a home. Henry knew that the murderer didn't have a family. He also knew that everything in this dimension represented the god's mind. So maybe he could help Walter?

The photographer knew that he couldn't change the assumption but he could perhaps make Walter have peace. Little Walter was sleeping on the couch. The child hadn't done anything wrong and Little Walter deserved a good home. Maybe he could make this work? It wasn't like he was doing anything else for all eternity.

A small smile rose to his face as he turned around and went back to the room feeling oddly empowered. Maybe it wasn't heaven. But it sure wasn't hell. Maybe the right term would be a Heavenly Hell. And Henry was going to make the most out of it. The photographer slipped back into bed next to the god and couldn't help the smirk that rose to his face as the murderer instinctively slung his arm over the brunette's waist.

Henry wouldn't mind waking up like this everyday now that he knew he was doing some real and making a difference. Little Walter would remain innocent and the god would start to heal. It looked like the start of a beautiful future. Or as much as a future as one could have in this place…….

* * *

Dear god I've domesticated another one! Lol. Anyway because you all are The Best reviewers I have an idea for my next fic. Each of you send me a series with a pairing that you want. Then I'll draw a name out of a hat. (Cliché I know). There are two rules. 1. it must be YAOI! 2.I get to choose the story line. You can send in one to five possible pairings and they will all be listed in the drawing and put in the hat. Don't forget to review this chapter and tell me what you think! Lol. Thanks Again!


End file.
